Mad Max 2: El guerrero de la carretera
Mad Max 2: El guerrero de la carretera es la primera secuela de la película Mad Max: Salvajes de la autopista, del tipo post-apocalíptica, protagonizada por Mel Gibson, dirigida por George Miller. Su secuela fue Mad Max 3: Mas alla de la Cupula del Trueno. Toma lugar en zonas similares a la película Mad Max, pero que, a diferencia de la anterior, muestra un desierto completamente devastado y desolado. Se muestran, además, las causas por las que el entorno se ve de esa manera. Argumento El inicio pone a un narrador (el cual sería el Niño Fiero ya crecido, interpretado por Emil Minty) a punto de morir y transmitiendo sus recuerdos a saber lo siguiente: "Mi vida se apaga... mi vista se oscurece... sólo me quedan recuerdos. Recuerdos que evocan el pasado. Una época de caos, de sueños frustrados, éste páramo. Pero sobre todo, recuerdo al Guerrero de la Carretera, al hombre que llamábamos Max. Para comprender quién era hay que retroceder a otros tiempos, cuando el mundo funcionaba a base del combustible negro, y de los desiertos surgían grandes ciudades de tuberías y acero. Ciudades desaparecidas, barridas... Por razones olvidadas hace largo tiempo, dos poderosas tribus guerreras se declararon la guerra, provocando un incendio que devoró a las ciudades. Sin combustible ya no eran nada. Construyeron una casa de paja. Las máquinas rugientes jadearon y se detuvieron. Los líderes hablaron... y hablaron... y hablaron. Pero nada pudo detener la avalancha. El mundo se tambaleó. Las ciudades estallaron en un vendaval de pillaje, en una tormenta de miedo. Los hombres se comieron a los hombres. Los caminos eran pesadillas interminables. Sólo sobrevivían los que se adaptaban a vivir de los desechos o eran tan brutales como para dedicarse al pillaje. Bandas de malhechores se adueñaron de las carreteras, listas para entablar combate por un tanque de gasolina. Y en medio de este caos de ruina, los hombres normales sucumbían aplastados. Hombres como Max... el Guerrero Max... que con el tremendo rugido de una máquina lo perdió todo. Y se convirtió en un hombre vacío, un hombre quemado y sin ilusión. Un hombre que, obsesionado por los fantasmas de su pasado, se lanzó sin rumbo al desierto. Y fue aquí, en este lugar desolado, donde aprendió a vivir de nuevo..." Justamente, Max Rockatansky, ex-oficial de la Patrulla de Fuerza Central, aparece después de la narración recorriendo caminos y siendo perseguido por Wez (Vernon Wells), quien manejaba una moto con su pareja, un pandillero homosexual: Juvenud Dorada, y otros dos carros que les acompañaban. Max hace una maniobra para descerse de los dos carros y evade una flecha de Wez, que se clava el mismo y Max llega cerca de un camión varado en el camino y recoje la gasolina que caia de el. Wez, pretendiendo intimidar a Max, lanza un grito y se quita la flecha enterrada, pero después se marcha. Sin más que hacer, Max recolecta la gasolina y sigue su rumbo. Luego, se acerca a un pequeño campamento habitado por un aviador. Comienza por atrapar una serpiente en ese sitio y, de repente, sale el Capitán Giro (Bruce Spence),con un arma, quien le obliga a dejar a la serpiente y sus pertenencias. Pero el perro que Max traía consigo lo sorprende y Max aprovecha para tratar de matarlo. Al final hacen un pacto de que Max no mataría al aviador si este le dice dónde encuentra más combustible. Se asientan luego en las cercanías de una refinería. Ven también que está siendo asediada por un grupo de pandillas. A la vez la refinería está siendo defendida por civiles que sobrevivieron a la guerra, todos liderados por el Papagallo (Mike Preston), jefe de una compañía de petróleo. En la guerra un civil y un mujer escapan de la refineria, pero son alcanzados por Wez y sus hombres, y son torturados y violados, dejando solo al hombre con vida. Entonces, Max se avienta a entrar en el campamento y para esto rescata a uno de los civiles de la refinería, quien fue abatido por la pandilla, entra y les dice a la gente de que él hizo un trato para que le dieran gasolina. Pero el civil muere instantes después y Max es aprisionado.. En medio de esto, Humungous, el líder de la pandilla (Kjell Nilsson), detiene la guerra y aplica una táctica psicológica para exigirles que se rindan pacíficamente y les den la refinería, pero el Niño Fiero tira su boomerang y no da a nada, tira denuevo y Wez lo esquiva pero Juventud Dorada muere. Wez ,segado por la ira ,quiere matarlos a todos, pero Humungous lo detiene y calma diciendole que "todos hemos perdido un ser querido" y lo haorca hasta dormirlo y se van. Max, entonces, les propone un trato que les permitiría escapar a los civiles de la refinería. Había encontrado hace días un camión que podría ayudar a transportar combustible (de paso, Max había recogido de ahí un juguete musical de un hombre muerto en el mismo), él iría a traerlo y a cambio los civiles les darían suficiente combustible y algunos accesorios para que Max pueda seguir su rumbo. Entonces Max sale por la noche, ayudado por un Niño Fiero (con el cuál hace una pequeña escena de amistad dándole el juguete que Max había hallado dentro del camión), con ciertos galones de combustible para poner en marcha el camión y lo trae al día siguiente, atacado por la pandilla de Humungous. Se preparan para escapar y, en medio de esto, Papagallo le propone que Max maneje el camión, pero éste lo rechaza y escapa del campamento. Wez se avienta a perseguir a Max junto con dos de sus miembros de la pandilla, derriban a Max y estos pandilleros van a robarle el combustible que tiene dentro. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que ya se había activado un detonador dentro del carro (este funciona cuando alguien abre directamente los tanques de gasolina) y ellos mueren instantáneamente. Wez regresa a la pandilla y Max se encuentra prácticamente desolado. El Capitán Giro va a rescatarlo de la desolación y lo lleva al campamento. Entonces Max les propone y convence a Papagallo y a su gente para que maneje el camión. Poco después, escapan del campamento y se genera una guerra por el combustible que llevan consigo. Al salir, los civiles habían detonado la refinería, matando a quienes creyeron haberla conquistado. En medio de la guerra hubo varios muertos entre los civiles, incluyendo Papagallo, y al final Wez y Humungous mueren en un choque con el camión, dejando al resto de la pandilla sin líder y en retirada a saquear otros lugares en el desierto. Los civiles continúan su viaje, liderados por el Capitán Giro, mientras que Max vuelve a repetir su faceta de rufián en el camino. La película termina cuando el narrador se revela a sí mismo como el Niño Fiero dentro de los civiles. Vídeos Archivo:Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior (1981) Mel Gibson Post-Apocalypse Movie HD Archivo:Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior - Meet The Road Warrior Scene (1 8) Movieclips Archivo:Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior - Greetings from the Humungus Scene (2 8) Movieclips Archivo:Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior - You Talk to Me Scene (3 8) Movieclips Archivo:Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior - Return of the Rig Scene (4 8) Movieclips Archivo:Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior - The Crash of the Interceptor Scene (5 8) Movieclips Archivo:Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior - The Escape Scene (6 8) Movieclips Archivo:Mad Max 2 the Road Warrior - Tanker Under Attack Scene (7 8) Movieclips Archivo:Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior - The Final Crash Scene (8 8) Movieclips Categoría:Películas